See mommy, daddy Perfectly normal
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Kittys mom and dad come to visit her at the mansion but 2 girls just can't stop butting in plus when her parents find out that she and Lance are together there's trouble.! Lancitty plus the first apperence of my oc Bell the faerie


"Mom! Dad!" Kitty hugged her parents as they walked threw the door. "I'm so happy to see you"  
"Well we just wanted to make sure everythings ok for our little princess!" Mrs Pryde pinched her daughters cheek. "Lemme show you around!"

"Ohhhhh Tinkerbell!" Tabbys voice echoed threw the hall ways of the mansion.  
"Get away from me you freak!" Came another voice as a sparkel of gold came around the corner at 100 miles per hour with Tabby in tow.  
"Tink"  
"My name is not tinkerbell or tink! Bell! My name is Bell!" Suddenly she hit something hard and fell to the floor landing on her butt in a daze. She looked up and saw Wolverine standing over her.  
"Ohmygod Wolvie you need to help me!" She flew up to his face.  
Logan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The figure infront of him was a rather funny sight. The 2 and a half inch girl was looking paniced. She was wearing a small green strapless dress, her long blond hair was tied in a high bun with a green ribbon and she had tiny slippers on her feet. "What in hell happend"  
"T-Tabby and Jubilee...they caught me and decided to dress me up as Tinkerbell!" Bell burst onto tears.  
"Ohhhhhhhhh Tink! Come 'ere tink"  
Bell then flapped her tiny gold with and flew away past Logan leaving a trail of gold dust.  
"Hey badger have you seen Bell"  
Logan just walked past her mummbeling about teenagers.  
Tabby just ran down the hall in serch of Bell.

"See mom this place is great! You don't have to worry!" Kitty was showing her parents around and they stopped in the kitchen. "All the students are pretty much normal looks wise exept Kurt and"  
Suddenly there was a gold sparkel infront off Kitty and her parents face as the sparkels dissapered Bell appeared.  
"And Bell." Kitty sighed. "Do i even wanna know why you're dressed as Tinkerbell"  
"Not really"  
"Kitty are you going to introduce us to your...friend"  
"This is Bell..she's not a mutant but a fairy"  
"Actually thats not how you say it. It's Faerie"  
"Faerie? They exist"  
"Don't you know everytime you doubt a faerie exists one dies!" Bell screached then fell to the floor lying streached out.  
"Ohmygosh!" Mrs. Pryde gasped horror stricken.  
"Ignore her she has a sick way of tricking people thats she's dead when people say they don't know about faeries..." Kitty poked at her with her left foot.  
Bell sat up pouting then flew up to infront of Kittys face again. "So how did you..." Mrs Pryde looked confused "Well you see i'm the princess of the faeries but this evil guy wanted to capture me so i was sent from my demention and that's how i'm hear!" Bell grinned.  
"Tinkerbell!" Tabby grabbed Bell in one hand.  
"Get off Tabby!" Bell started to hit her hand doing little damage.  
"Mom, dad this is Tabby"  
"Hiya Mr and Mrs Pryde!" Tabby waved with her free hand. She then looked at Bell. "Now lets go have a tea party!" She skipped out the room with Bell screaming.  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee pleeeeasssssssssssssssse!" was heard all the way threw the mansion.  
"That was Tabby she likes to play with Bell like she is a barbie." Kitty sighed. Suddenly there was a earthquake. "Oh no...i told Lance not to come today"  
"As in the boy who tried to kill us"  
"Well..." Kitty was interupted by Lance pushing Scott out the way and into the kitchen.  
"Hey Kit i came to pick you..." He noticed her parents. "Ehhh hi"  
"Lance i told you not to come today..." Suddenly there was a screach threw the mansion followed by stream of gold. "Have you seen the professer!" Bell asked Kitty.  
"Your hair"  
Bells long blond hair was now chopped so it was just below her chin.  
"Tabby went to far this time!" She flapped her wings angerly. "Hiya Lance"  
"Hey Bell whats with the outfit"  
Bell looked at him. "Who has a thing for dolls around hear"  
"Tabby"  
"Yep..." She flew out the room. "PROFESSER"  
"Why is he hear?" Mr Pryde asked pointing to Lance. "Dad Lance is my...boyfriend..." Kitty hid behind Lance.  
"BOYFRIEND!" Mr Pryde erupted. "HOW CAN HE BE YOUR BOYFRIEND"  
"Help!" Tabby screamed as she ran threw the kitchen with a gold streak behind her.  
"I'll teach you to cut my hair you clepto!" "Well basicly he saved my life a few times and"  
"HE TRIED TO KILL US"  
"Amara this is the last time you are ever coming in my room ever again!" Jeans voice was echoing threw the halls.  
"Hey i didn't mean to do it"  
"You burnt my hair and my room!" "I was just redecorating"  
"AMARA"  
"owwwwwwwwwwww Bell i said i was sorry!" Tabby was being swung around the living room by her hair. "Evil clepto!" Bell threw gold dust on Tabby and she yelped in pain. "Bad"  
"See mommy, daddy...this place is really normal...i sware..." 


End file.
